The Things We Lost In The Fire
by sophie07
Summary: Bugs gets stuck in the fire and loses his memory. Will he ever get it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loony Tunes Show.**

**Lola's P.O.V**

I driving over to Bug's house, just then I saw the smoke coming from the windows. There were flames everywhere. I ran in and there was fire everywhere, so I started to scream and ran back out again. I whipped out my mobile phone and dialled 911. Then I saw Daffy's weird car coming towards me. Just as he parked and got out screaming, the fire brigade arrived. They ran in and emerged from the flames with Bugs in their arms. An ambulance arrived as the firemen quenched the flames.

I ran over to the paramedics to see if Bugs was alright. They rushed him into hospital and Daffy drove us to the hospital in his ridiculous car.

**Porky P.O.V:**

Speedy and I were watching the big game on my brand new television. Speedy had brought over one of his special pizzas from Pizzaria. When we had just finished the pizza, the phone started to ring.

"Shou-should I answer that?" I asked Speedy.

"I don't care man." Speedy answered. I went over to the phone.

"Ah, hello?" I asked.

"Porky, get your butt down here, Bugs has been in a fire." It was Lola.

"I-I'm on my way." I hung up. "Speedy, w-we need to get down t-to the hospital. Bugs h-has been in a fire."

**Tina's P.O.V**

I was at the customer service desk again. Ugh... I hated being nice to people. My phone rang, I looked at my caller ID and it was Daffy. What did he want? Daffy never called me. I answered it anyway.

"Whatcha want Daffy? I'm at work, like seriously." I said sounding annoyed but I was really relived that I could ignore those annoying people for a minute or two.

"Geez Tina, I just wanted to tell you that Bugs is in hospital from a fire, but if you didn't want to know you shouldn't have picked up the phone." And with that he hung up on me.

Yes! Daffy is a life-saver, I have an excuse to get off from work and see if Bugs is alright. I grabbed my coat and walked out despite the customers complaints.

**Daffy's P.O.V:**

Lola is in Bugs room, I'll never know what she sees in him, he's not interesting or anything. Everyone else is long gone. Just then Lola runs out screaming, "Bugs is awake! Bugs is awake!" Now this I've got to see. I walked in after her. He gave us a funny look and said: "Who are ye?"

**Bugs P.O.V:**

Everything was blurry and distorted. I blinked a few times and it cleared up. Just then two strangers walked in. "Who are ye?" I asked confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney Tunes Shows.

A/N: Sorry if it's boring.

Porky's P.O.V.

Porky was sitting down watch TV. Suddenly he heard the phone ringing. "Hello Porky, its Lola here, Bugs can't remember us you have to come down here quick!" Lola cried.

"I'll b-be right do-down as fast a-as I can," Porky replied.

"See you then Porky and thanks," Lola whispered.

"Se-see y-you," Porky said. I hopped in my perfectly normal car {compared to Daffy's} and drove to the hospital. Suddenly I got stuck in traffic. I rang up Lola, it went straight to voicemail. "Hi Lola I'm stuck in traffic and it might take a while to get there, ring me as soon as you get this." I said. The traffic started to move maybe I'd get there sooner than I thought.

Lola's P.O.V.

Bugs was just lying there wondering who we were. "Bugs, it's me Lola, remember?" I questioned.

"Maybe you shouldn't pressure him," one of the nurses answered, instead of him.

Then Porky arrived. "Hi Porky, what took you so long?" I asked him.

"Didn't you g-get my ca-call?" He answered.

"No I was too busy, sorry. Do you want to see him?" I replied.

"Y-yes," He said. The both of us went in.

"Porky is that you?" Bugs asked.

"Y-yes it I-is," Porky said surprised. I just ran away crying.

Bugs P.O.V.

I remembered my best friend Porky. That girl went off crying, I don't know who she is. "Hi Porky, how is your day going." I asked him. The police walked in.

"Mr. Bugs Bunny? We're here to question you for any information you may have about the fire, can you remember anything?" They asked.

"I think I went upstairs to take a bath and I was alone, the next thing I know is that the fire alarm is going off and I blacked out, but there was nothing that could start a fire - but I heard the door slam." I blurted out.

"Ok then the most likely explanation is that someone must have started it. Young man, do you know anything about the fire?" They asked Porky.

"N-no sorry," Porky replied. A duck just arrived in the door.

"Do you know anything about the fire?" asked the Guard to the Duck.

"About what fire? Oh that fire... No nothing." The duck replied to the police.

"Are you sure?" They asked again.

"Am I sure about what? Oh yes that... Yes I am sure." The duck said.

"Daffy Duck I want you to come down to the station and answer some questions." The police announced.

"Despicable..." He muttered, but I had just remembered something.

"OMG Daffy is that you?" I asked.

A/ N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time I didn't think anyone liked my story well a few of you did. Thank -you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Looney Tunes show.

A/N: What will happen next?

Daffy's P.O.V

I texted Tina to come over.

Me: Hi Tina wud u come over to d hospital?

Tina: yes I'll be over in an hour c u den bye.

Me: Hi Lola where r u?

Lola: In d bathroom b out in a min.

I went to get 3 coffees for me, Bugs and Lola. When I came back Lola was sitting beside Bugs. I gave them their coffees.

"Daffy I will be coming home tomorrow," Bugs whispered.

"That's brilliant," I answered.

Tina: I'm on my way.

When Tina arrived she bought herself a coffee. I hugged her when she came in and thanked her for coming. I ran out, went home and took a nice warm bath. {He lives in his own house.}

Bugs P.O.V

I said Hi to a girl I didn't know, the other girl sitting on the chair beside me. I was scared now. There are two girls I don't know in my hospital room. Then Porky came in, I was saved! He brought flowers and chocolates how nice of him.

"Thank you Porky."

Then the nurse came in with my dinner.

Lola's P.O.V.

After Bugs ate his dinner, we became friends. I went home with Tina. "Tina, could I stay with you for a while?" I asked. {Lola and Bugs lived together}

"Of course you can Lola," Tina replied.

When we got to Tina's house she showed me to my room. I borrowed a pair of her pyjama's and hopped into bed.

Porky's P.O.V.

I watched some TV and drove to the hospital. I visited Bugs and Daffy was already there. He is there 24/7 I tell you. "

D-daffy why don't y-you go h-home and g-get some r-rest," I suggested.

"I will later," He replied.

Then Lola texted me: Lola: I won't be in today I feel sick can you tell Bugs we are friends all over.

Me: Ok I I'll tell him.

I showed Bugs the text.

"Yah," he said.

Daffy went home to cook some lunch and cookies for Bugs. He told me I could have some too. I remembered that I had baked a cake yesterday for him. I left it in the car. "

I will be r-right back," I said.

Lola's P.O.V.

I am sick in bed with the flu. Tina gave me soup and tea. It was delicious, I told her to go to the hospital without me but she refused.


End file.
